


i'll protect you (no matter what anyone says)

by cheolhie (orphan_account)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, I'm laughing, M/M, Oneshot, chan is a drama queen, donghun u lil shit, i have the best ideas you're welcome, i love chanhun with all of my heart, i swear this is really cute, junhee is just tryna take care of his kids, lapslock, okay but byeongkwan is so ridiculously oblivious to seyoon pining after him, seyoon is a lovesick puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cheolhie
Summary: junhee instructed that in their shower, either that night or the following, that they were to shave their legs, right up to their pelvic bone.“I CUT MY LEG OPEN.” chan’s voice drifted down the hallway, interrupting everyone.“NO YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND I’M ACTUALLY GOING TO DIE-”





	i'll protect you (no matter what anyone says)

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of something i said on vent and also the interview where they all said they spend more time making sure their legs look pretty than their faces. and the summary is shit but !!!!! the plot is cute i just can't write comedy stuff :( i just love chanhun with my entire heart and seriOUSLY THE CALLIN' CHOREO FUCKED ME UP Y'KNOW THE STAGE WHEN CHAN AND DONGHUN HIGHKEY ALMOST MADE OUT YEAH I CRIED
> 
> okay ,,,, please enjoy and let me know what you think !!! :))) the title is a line from callin' ajdbhcsdj,cbjs i'm so trashy

junhee had insisted, with a curt tone and arms crossed in front of his chest, that letting someone else shave your legs for you was all but letting go of your pride. chan had caught him conversing with the stylists, promising that in two days time, the date that their filming for their debut video began, that all five of them would have their legs shaved smooth. the stylists had dismissed him, threatening that if a single hair was in sight, they would take to their legs themselves with waxing strips. junhee returned to the dorm that night and instructed that in their shower, either that night or the following, that they were to shave their legs, right up to their pelvic bone. 

“i bought razors from the corner store. they’ll be on the bathroom sink for when you shower.” he went and put the plastic bag in the bathroom as he had said, before wandering into the kitchen and flicking on the oventop.

seyoon had, in typical seyoon fashion,quietly slipped out of the room and into the bathroom. he was out in over five minutes, but less than ten, with smooth legs and wet hair, towel wrapped under his arms, falling to just above his knees. byeongkwan, with his crinkly eyesmile and contagious laugh, had giggled his way over to seyoon and ran the palm of his hand up and down his shin, like a curious child.

“i think...i think i’ll have a shower and shave my legs now!” and he left, leaving seyoon standing in the middle of the living room with a soft blush dusting his cheeks. donghun, who had been flicking through channels on the television, spared the baffled boy a glance and laughed softly, nose scrunching up.

“you look like a lovesick puppy, seyoon.” and with that, seyoon snorted and left to his room.

not to chan’s surprise, byeongkwan emerged from the shower almost twenty minutes later, slanted eyes wide. junhee walked in from the kitchen and threw his head back, his laughter echoing around the room.

“i… i cut my leg. junhee! you didn’t say shaving was… dangerous!” byeongkwan’s face dropped as junhee snorted and handed donghun a plate,

“you’re literally dragging a sharp piece of metal across your skin, it’s not one hundred percent safe.” he walked out of the room again and left byeongkwan to toddle into his shared room with seyoon, who had just emerged, book in hand.

“your byeongkwan is an idiot.” donghun teased lightly as seyoon’s cheeks once again glowed with a soft blush.

“he is not my byeongkwan.” he took his plate from junhee with a silent thanks and ate his food in silence, glowering at donghun, who shook with laughter for the duration of the meal. he only looked up when chan shifted to take a shower, blessed with donghun’s whisper of “don’t pull a byeongkwan, we’re running out of plasters”, but let out a huff of breath at that and opened his book roughly.

sure enough, on the bathroom sink was a bag of razors. three left. chan took one out and turned on the shower, whispering vehemently about byeongkwan wasting the hot water, before stripping and slipping under the curtain of water.

“what are you reading, seyoon?” donghun stuck the end of his fork in his mouth and peered expectantly at the black haired boy.

“a book.”

“ha-ha, funny. i had no clue you were reading a fu-”

 _ **“donghun.”**_ junhee looked up from his phone and glared at donghun.

“-a book.” donghun finished his sentence, mouthing around the fork, and snorted into his bowl as byeongkwan walked in and sat on the sofa next to seyoon, who flushed a pretty shade of scarlet and scowled at donghun over the top of his book.

“how’s your leg, byeongkwan? do you want seyoon to kis-”

 **“I CUT MY LEG OPEN.”** chan’s voice drifted down the hallway, halting any and every movement that seyoon was making in an attempt to rip donghun’s hair out.

“there are plasters in the top drawer.” junhee didn’t look up from his phone this time, but the corners of his lips curled up slightly in amusement.

 **“NO YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND I’M ACTUALLY GOING TO DIE-”** byeongkwan curled up on the couch with laughter, head falling onto seyoon’s shoulder and eyes tearing up.

“i bet you it’s actually a tiny cut.” his voice wobbled and he grabbed the front of seyoon’s shirt in his small hand.

 **“I HEARD THAT BYEONGKWAN… CALL AN AMBULANCE I’M ACTUALLY GOING TO BLEED TO DEATH.”** and at that, byeongkwan threw himself across seyoon’s lap and cackled with laughter as seyoon sat in utter, bewildered silence above him. donghun stuffed his hand into his mouth and watched as junhee shook with a silent fit of giggled on the single seater sofa next to him.

“i think i should go check on him.” donghun rose from his seat and padded down the narrow hallway to the bathroom. he knocked lightly on the door with a soft whisper of chan’s name.

 **“IS IT THE PARAMEDICS BECAUSE I’M DYING.”** donghun rolled his eyes and opened the door, shaking his head as he watched chan, towel wrapped around midriff, seated on the toilet with a razor in one hand and other held over his knee. chan looked up at donghun, tears swimming in his eyes, as he put the razor on the edge of the sink.

“donghun, i’m going to bleed to death. i hope a.c.e goes far and tell the others to not worry or cry too much.” he sniffed quietly.

“chan, you literally just nicked yourself, you’re not going to die.” donghun opened the top drawer and pulled out a handful of plasters, wrapped in colourful pinks and blues, and set them on the edge of the sink, next to the razor.

“yes i am, donghunnie.” he sniffed again and donghun rolled his eyes, tapping chan’s hand over his knee. 

“move, i’m going to take a look.” chan squeezed his eyes shut and peeled his hand away. donghun had to bite his tongue to stop from laughing. it really was tiny, although there was a fair amount of blood, he’d give chan that. he opened the drawer again and fished out a clean cloth, soaked it with water, and wiped away the drying blood on chan’s knee.

“will i live?” chan’s voice cracked slightly and donghun smiled to himself.

“of course you will.” he opened a plaster, a pretty pink one, and stuck it over chan’s knee, over the little cut. he stayed still for a few moments, still kneeling on the hard tile of the bathroom floor, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on top of the plaster. his cheeks burned.

“better?” 

“all better.” chan was blushing too, lips shyly curled up at the corners.

that night, when chan was curled into donghun’s side on the sofa, legs draped over his and hands clutching at his shirt, it was seyoon’s turn to tease him, despite the sleepy blonde boy napping on his shoulder.


End file.
